Human
st, Engonia, Laetifico, Sollicitus | languages = Common, regional languages }} Humans were the first race created by the Sator. They are the most widespread race due to their high adaptability. Physical Appearance Humans typically stand from 5 to 6 feet tall and weigh between 125 to 250 pounds with males being noticeable taller and heavier than females. They are more physically diverse than other races with skin shades ranging from nearly black to extremely pale. Human hair can range in color from black, brown, blond, or even red while their eyes can be brown, blue, hazel, green, gray, or on rare occasions, red or violet. Humans are relatively short lived compared to other races with an average life span of a healthy human adult being about 50 to 60 years with females living slightly longer than males. A human is typically considered an adult at the age of 15. Personality Humans are, by nature, decisive and occasionally rash when compared to other races. They tend to prefer action to waiting for a situation to improve on it's own and are willing to take bold risks for knowledge and power. This ambitious attitude has allowed humans to excel in all trades an well as any longer lived races. Their ambition also gets them into situations they are unable to handle without realizing it. Humans are well known for their adaptability and diversity, which other races see as their greatest strengths and the main cause of their widespread proliferation. Humans are found spread across Etan in all kinds of environments. Culture Like humans themselves, their culture is extremely diverse making it difficult to specify cultural traits as being distinctively human. They tend to be tolerant of other races, though exceptions do exist. The downside of this diversity is that humans are more divided than other races, and wars between human nations are even more common than wars with other races. Religion Humans worship all kinds of deities and most don't devote themselves to one particular deity. Many nations have official deities that they worship, sometimes one deity, sometimes multiple. Other nations don't have any official deities and let their people worship whichever deity they choose. Language Human nations tend to have their own languages, but the humans also developed a universal human language called common that eventually became the standard language of Etan. Names Human names vary greatly and no human names are typical. Usually humans are given two names: one to identify the individual, and a family name to identify the family he came from. Sometimes the family name is changed as humans place less importance on family ties than most other races. Some humans give their children names from other races (pronounced more or less correctly.) Architecture Human architecture varies from nation to nation, consisting of intricate or simple structures of wood or stone with aesthetic or practical value. Clothing Human clothing also varies from nation to nation and tends to be heavier and more colorful in the higher sections of hierarchies. Relations Humans in general are tolerant of other races, though they would still trust a human over another race if no other factors play into the decision. Because there are several human nations, humans from one area may have more or less toleration for certain races based of the affiliations of their home nation. Lands Humans can be found almost anywhere there is life. There are several human nations throughout Etan. History Humans were the first race created by the Sator to enjoy the world of Etan after Arwaith rejected the world. They were made from a conglomeration of the four deities powers creating a diverse race capable of surviving in most environments. Category:Races